Through a Father's Eyes
by annieluwho
Summary: See the next generation of Weasley and Potter women, through their father's eyes.
1. Chapter 1

Through a Father's Eyes

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter =(

-Bill-

Bill Weasley stood at Kings Cross Station awaiting the scarlet train carrying his daughters, his son and his many nieces and nephews. He stood with his wife Fleur. Teddy Lupin stood not too far away, he'd known the kid his entire life and he liked him, but he knew exactly why he was here, Teddy was here for one reason and one reason only, his daughter, Victorie, only a few moments later the train rolled in, and kids started to stampeding off the train he spotted his daughter Victorie from a few cars over, apparently she spotted Teddy and she ran over to him literally jumping into his arms and kissing him , Bill stopped in his tracks , Victorie ,his little Victorie was kissing boys in the middle of Kings Cross, she was kissing Teddy Lupin in the middle of Kings Cross. When did she stop thinking about boys as just friends, Jesus and when did she and Teddy realize that they were more than just friends. It was bound to happen sooner or later he guessed and better with Teddy than with some punk he didn't even know, at the very least this way he could keep an eye on them. At least he didn't have to worry about Dominique quite yet, just then he saw his youngest daughter walk off the train, he thought he was in the clear , when he saw a boy come up next to her , tell her something and she hugged him tightly , this kid had his hands all over her , well really it wasn't that bad but from Bill's perspective it really was. Once he got a closer look at this kid , he seemed to be older than Dominique , so not only was there a boy there was an older boy , fantastic , the universe must be playing a cruel trick on him.


	2. Chapter 2

Through a Father's Eyes

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter =(

-Charlie-

Charlie Weasley stood at Kings Cross not too far away from his older brother Bill , scanning the crowd for his daughter ,Charlotte , or Charlie as she liked to be called , ironically. He finally spotted her head of long dark brown hair , so much like her mother's it was almost scary. She was walking hand in hand with some kid with long hair , and was from the looks of it a Qudditch player. Jesus Christ , in all honesty he really didn't pull the over protective father card very often ,unlike his brothers Bill and Ron, he was more laid back , but seriously ,Merlin must be playing some sort of trick on him because the kid who seemed to be with his daughter , well he knew that kid, he didn't actually know him per say , but Charlie _was _that kid , with the long hair and a Qudditch player and sort of a devil may care attitude , all he knew was he didn't want a kid like that with his one and only daughter . And then the icing on the cake , this kid smiled at his daughter and Charlie leaned up and kissed him , with definite enthusiasm ,when the hell did she learn to kiss like that , and in public no less, actually he preferred not to think about it. Well one thing was for sure , Charlie was certainly her mother's daughter there was no doubt about that.


	3. Chapter 3

Through a Father's Eyes

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter =(

-Percy-

Percy stood farther away from his brothers against one of the barriers waiting for his two daughters Molly and Lucy , he looked through the crowd , Molly was a sixth year and Lucy was a third year , a few moments they both walked up to him he grinned at them , and they smiled back hugging him one at a time

"How was school girls , keeping your noses clean , and grades up right?" he asked Molly just shook her head and smiled and Lucy nodded her head a few times ,

"Guess what dad?" Lucy said.

"What Luce?" Percy asked his youngest daughter.

"Molly has a boyyyfriend" she said exaggerating the 'y' in boy. Molly pushed her sister and gave her said

"Shut up Luce" with her teeth gritted Percy raised his eyebrows at Molly , his Weasley protectiveness gene ,kicking in slightly.

"So what's his name?" Percy asked trying to be nonchalant. Molly sighed exasperatedly

"His name is Conner" she said

"Does Conner have a last name?" Percy asked as they made their way through the barrier ,

"Why does it matter?" Molly asked as they walked towards the Floo

Percy gave her a look which she ignored,

"Well…" he started

"McMillian , if you must know" Molly answered not really in the mood for one of her dad's long drawn out explanations of why he needed to know something or why something was important . Percy just nodded his head, recognizing the name. He looked down at Lucy and asked

"You don't have a boyfriend too, right?" she just laughed at him,

"Not yet dad, don't worry so much." Lucy replied and skipped ahead to where her sister was walking, leaving Percy behind to wonder when his girls had grown up.


End file.
